


La Petite Sirene

by Gabychan



Series: Haikyuu!! au pays des contes de fées [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Affection, Declarations Of Love, Fairy Tale Retellings, Family Drama, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Love at First Sight, Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Haikyuu! au pays des contes de fées 9. Il était une fois, dans un royaume au fin fond des mers, Koushi un jeune triton, tombe sous le charme d'un prince humain au moment où, épris de curiosité, il l'observe depuis la fenêtre d'une cabine d'un bateau. Pour le revoir, il décide de sacrifier sa voix et de subir un sursis. Yaoi. DaiSuga, KageHina, KuroKen.Disclaimers : Haikyuu! et la Petite Sirène ne m'appartiennent pas.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou, voici la mouture de La Petite Sirène avec du DaiSuga, du KageHina, du KuroKen avec un soupçon de IwaOi et de TenSemi (bon ok, c'est l'un des seuls crack pairs de l'histoire avec le KiyoYui). L'histoire va être un poil triste, par contre. Cela dit, le conte original l'est tout autant. D'ailleurs, c'est la centième fic que je publie sur ffnet et j'ai réfléchi à ce que je vais faire pour l'occas'. Cela sera une fic Haikyuu! Omegaverse que j'écrirai après L'étincelle (j'écrierai l'Omegaverse Kuroko's Basket plus tard, l'histoire s'étoffera ainsi) et qui se nommera Cutie Pie Vs Eleganza, j'hésite même à écrire le prologue en attendant. Bonne lecture :)

Il était une fois, au plus profond des océans, prospérait un royaume peuplés des êtres de la mer que furent les tritons et les sirènes. Le roi vivait paisiblement, ce même qu'il entretenait une relation cordiale avec les différentes cités marines. Une entente qui serait davantage cimentée par les mariages de ses deux fils ainés qui avaient accepté les unions avec joie, conquis par leurs prétendants qu'ils connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

Le souverain des mers eut cinq fils, réputés pour leur beauté mais aux tempéraments aussi différents que la couleur de leur longue chevelure qui allait en harmonie avec leur queue de poisson. Il y eut d'abord l'aîné qui se nommait Tooru, qui malgré sa frivolité, le secondait dans les affaires du royaume, ensuite Eita dont la longue chevelure blonde cendrée lui avait valu bien des compliments, cependant, il restait un triton bien sérieux qui tempérait son grand frère.

Le troisième, Koushi, à la longue chevelure grise presque argentée, restait souvent auprès de leur grand-mère, la doyenne du royaume pour veiller les tritons et les sirènes les plus jeunes ainsi que sur ses deux frères cadets : le premier, Kenma, avait tendance soit à s'occuper de son jardin (il offrait d'ailleurs des sculptures de fleurs en forme de baleine à Eita), soit à se balader un peu trop hors du royaume sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive à sa grande inquiétude et le plus jeune des cinq, Tobio, restait souvent à ses cotés.

Le jeune triton aux yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan et aux longs cheveux de jais était d'ailleurs assez possessif à son égard au point que Tooru le taquinait souvent à ce sujet. Il fallait dire que Koushi avait veillé sur lui dès sa naissance. Leur mère était décédée peu avant la naissance de Tobio ainsi, le plus jeune prince ne l'avait jamais connu et c'était vrai qu'il avait tendance à le materner un petit peu trop.

Cependant, en dépit d'être l'enfant du milieu, Koushi n'avait jamais fait le voyage de découverte comme c'était la coutume lorsqu'une sirène ou un triton fêtait ses quinze ans, préférant continuer à assister sa grand-mère. Par contre, c'était bientôt le moment pour Tobio de le faire mais il réchignait grandement malgré ce que leur avaient dit leurs frères à ce sujet : Tooru lui avait parlé de jolies collines verdoyantes emplies de fleurs qu'il s'était plu à admirer en remontant le cours d'une rivière, il avait aussi découvert une cité humaine pleine de gens qui vaquaient à leurs occupations sous le son d'une cloche, sans oublier la multitude de petites lumières qui s'illuminaient des maisons une fois la nuit tombée. Une aubaine que la température avait baissé à ce moment-là car il avait visité cette contrée durant l'étè et il avait dû constamment plonger dans l'eau pour se rafraichir.

Eita avait admiré la lune depuis la surface pour la première fois tout en sympathisant avec une baleine et avait vu à quoi ressemblait un navire humain mais ceux-ci ne purent le remarquer. Comme son anniversaire tombait en hiver, il avait aussi pu observer les belles étendues de glace avec de drôles d'oiseaux noirs et blancs ainsi que des grands mais effrayants icebergs.

Kenma, quant à lui, avait été moins motivé et était resté près des rives où il avait effrayé malgré lui des enfants qui ne s'attendaient pas à voir une créature marine ici et avait observé de loin des bâteaux, ainsi que quelques dauphins qui le saluèrent en compagnie d'une baleine, sans plus. Il était rapidement reparti après avoir aperçu une créature effrayante à la gueule pleine de crocs qui poussait des grognements bizarres.

Tous ces récits fascinèrent Koushi qui regrettait des fois de ne pas avoir fait son rite de passage. Leur grand-mère lui racontait beaucoup d'histoires sur le monde des humains et il était davantage dévoré par la curiosité à l'idée de le découvrir, surtout depuis où, lors d'une balade, il avait vu une magnifique statue qui en représentait un.

Le triton avait même planté un saule pleureur aux feuilles rouges près de celle-ci afin de magnifier la pierre blanche dont elle était composée. Ses frères, par contre, ne partageaient pas son engouement. "Tu en as vite fait le tour, soupira Tooru pendant qu'ils préparèrent Tobio pour le rite de passage en décorant sa queue d'un bleu marine aux reflets nacrés d'une chaine de coquillages blancs.

\- Tooru a raison, renchérit Eita en parant les cheveux noirs de son petit frère de fleurs de lys blancs décorés de perles, nous avons beau être libres d'aller où nous voulons maintenant, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de rester au fin fond des mers.

\- Dis plutôt que tu veux être auprès de ton Satori chéri, le taquina Tooru en fermant la chaine de coquillages, cela dit, moi aussi, je meurs d'envie d'embrasser Iwa-chan.

\- Tooru, voyons, s'indigna Koushi en rougissant, ne parle pas de ça si ouvertement."

Un baiser sur les lèvres signifiait beaucoup pour une sirère et un triton car ce fut ainsi qu'ils concevaient. Un baiser unissait les coeurs qui émettent chacun une lueur avant de ne faire qu'une et devenir ainsi une petite perle où grandissait l'enfant. Koushi se demandait distraitement si cela était pareil chez les humains cependant, la voix de Tooru le tira de ses pensèes. "Ce que tu peux être prude, Kou-chan, lui reprocha Tooru, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu n'as pas encore été courtisé malgré le fait que tu aies la plus belle voix du royaume, il ajouta un dernier coquillage sur la chaîne, voilà, j'ai terminé Tobio-chan, tu es fin prêt pour le rite.

\- C'est lourd, se plaignit le noiraud en secouant sa queue de poisson où les coquillages s'entrechoquaient, je dois vraiment porter tout ça simplement pour aller à la surface?

\- Il faut souffrir pour être beau, Tobio-chan, déclara le brun, et Kenma-chan l'a bien supporté lors de son rite, lui."

Ce dernier, en train de trier des graines pour son jardin, regarda ses frères sans mot dire en haussant les épaules. Pour lui, le rite avait été plus une corvée qu'autre chose. Il avait été content de revoir son royaume. "De toute manière, ajouta Eita en finissant de coiffer son plus jeune frère, ces coquillages sont là pour montrer que tu es un membre de la famille royale, Tobio. Porte-les avec fierté."

Tobio se renfrogna encore plus mais bon, il lui suffisait simplement d'aller à la surface, voir à quoi ça ressemble et de revenir, ce n'était pas si dur. Koushi voulut le rassurer : "Ne t'inquiète pas puisque j'irai avec toi."

Tooru, Tobio et Eita lui lança un regard plus qu'abasourdi. "Tu ne crois pas que tu couves un peu trop notre petit frère, Koushi?, lui demanda Eita d'un ton réprobateur, il ne sera jamais indépendant si cela continue.

\- Eita a raison, Kou-chan, poursuivit Tooru, il faut que Tobio-chan se débrouille tout seul, pour une fois."

Tobio alla rétorquer quelque chose à son grand frère quand Koushi l'arrêta : "Je n'ai pas été à la surface, non plus, expliqua-t-il en enfilant rapidement une ceinture de coquillages autour de sa queue d'un gris argenté, cela me donne l'occasion de le faire aussi, bien que cela ne soit pas mon anniversaire."

Autant le noiraud lui adressa un regard de gratitude, autant les deux frères ainés poussèrent un profond soupir. "D'accord, déclara Eita d'un ton résigné, et on ne dira rien à père, ni à grand-mère.

\- Merci, mes frères, fit Koushi, ému par le soutien de ceux-ci. Il ne pleura pas cependant car ce simple acte était inconnu des êtres de la mer mais il les étreignit gentiment avant de rejoindre Tobio. "Allons-y, Tobio." Ce denier hocha la tête. Koushi était le frère avec lequel il se sentait le plus proche contrairement à Tooru qui le houspillait tout le temps mais il savait qu'un jour, il allait devoir nager de sa propre nageoire comme on le disait si bien.

Le rite de passage allait être donc pour lui une occasion de profiter de passer du temps avec son frère. Après, comme il se l'était promis, il seconderait son père, remplaçant ainsi Tooru, son mariage avec le prince Hajime du royaume des mers du Sud étant pour bientôt.

Kenma attendit que ses quatre frères furent partis pour sortir de la chambre de Tobio et nager hors du royaume jusqu'à ce qu'il considérait comme sa cachette, une caverne sombre recouverte par des algues verdâtres. C'était là où vivait son ami d'enfance.

Un ami que ne connaissait pas ses frères. "Tu es là, Kenma?, s'enquit Tetsurou en rangeant ses bocaux tandis que le triton rentrait dans sa grotte, tu t'ennuyais chez toi?

\- Mon plus jeune frère passe le rite de passage, répondit Kenma en s'asseyant sur une des pierres faisant office de fauteuil, donc je me suis dis que je pouvais passer te voir.

\- Il n'y a rien d'interessant ici, tu sais?, fit le noiraud en le rejoignant, à part un plateau de dames avec des perles.

\- Jouons avec ça alors, dit le prince avant de sursauter un peu lorsque Kuro plongea sa main dans les longues mèches noires et blondes.

"Je ne me lasserai jamais de te dire que ta chevelure est magnifique, murmura Tetsurou à voix basse, quel dommage que je ne puisse t'embrasser."

Kenma ne dit mot et fuit le regard perçant en rougissant. Kuro était le fils de la sorcière des mers, une sirène cruelle friande de malédictions en tous genre qu'elle avait l'habitude de jeter sous couvert de souhaits à exaucer.

Tetsurou avait dix ans lorsque cette dernière s'était changée en écumes et il avait erré ensuite dans la solitude la plus totale quand un jour, lorsqu'il avait décidé de se balader dans l'océan, le triton à la queue de poisson aussi noire que l'encre d'une pieuvre avait rencontré Kenma.

Le sorcier avait été fasciné par sa beauté, que cela fut la couleur de ses cheveux ou celle de sa queue aux reflets dorées puis ils avaient tous deux sympathisé, en dépit du caractère effacé de ce dernier. Depuis, Kenma venait de temps en temps le voir pour discuter un peu ou pour jouer aux dames voire aux osselets des mers. Bien entendu, il savait qu'il était l'un des cinq princes du royaume situé non loin de chez lui et c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'efforçait d'éviter de lui donner un baiser.

De plus, qui pourrait aimer l'héritier d'une sorcière haïe de tous? Tetsurou poussa un léger soupir avant de s'asseoir en face de Kenma afin de commencer à jouer. Le prince se plut en compagnie de Tetsurou mais il préférait le cacher à ses frères de peur qu'ils ne l'empêchent de le voir, surtout Tooru et Koushi. Le triton chérissait cette amitié même s'il s'interdisait à ce qu'il y eut plus entre eux.

Kuro ne pratiquait que peu la magie noire et seulement à la demande des sirènes et des tritons sans les forcer contrairement à sa défunte mère mais Kenma n'était pas sûr que son père le roi puisse le comprendre.

Pendant ce temps, Koushi et Tobio montèrent à la surface, le noiraud ayant entre temps retiré cette foutue chaine de coquillages, se sentant ainsi plus léger. Ils admirèrent un moment le ciel nocturne avant de découvrir un navire flotter vers eux. Inutile de dire que cela attira l'attention de Koushi qui partit nager à sa rencontre au grand désarroi de son frère. "Eh, Koushi! Attends-moi!"

Pendant ce temps, dans le bâteau en question, les marins ainsi que quelques membres de la noblesse festoyèrent joyeusement dans la cabine du capitaine qui fut décorée pour l'occasion. C'était l'anniversaire du prince Daichi qui fêtait ses dix-huit ans. Celui-ci avait décidé de partir en voyage loin de ses obligations familiales pour le célébrer, il partit d'ailleurs sur le pont pour rencontrer son petit frère qui regardait la mer avec ennui. "Eh bien Shouyou, tenta-t-il de le réconforter, tu en fais une tête."

En temps normal, le roux se serait amusé comme un petit fou mais là, il semblait bien triste. "On est obligé de retourner au château après, Daichi?, demanda-t-il en lui adressant un regard suppliant. Le noiraud hocha tristement la tête. Shouyou était un omega, ce qui donna à leur père une raison valable de le rejeter. Le souverain, qui passait le plus clair de son temps à batailler contre les royaumes voisins, avait placé tous ses espoirs en Daichi qui était un alpha. "Je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix, petit frère, répondit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, allez, on va dans la cabine sinon on risque d'attraper froid."

Shouyou hocha la tête et s'apprêta à le suivre quand il vit une silhouette dans l'eau. Une jeune fille aux longs noirs décorés de fleurs de lys aux yeux bleus magnifiques dont il n'arrivait pas à détacher le regard. Le roux avait entendu parler des sirènes bien entendu mais là, il découvrit qu'elles existaient vraiment. En tous cas, celle-là est très belle. Le petit prince s'approcha de la rambarde pour la voir de plus près mais celle-ci avait déjà plongé dans l'eau, à sa grande tristesse.

Tobio eut un moment de panique en plongeant dans l'eau. Un humain l'avait remarqué et même s'il avait été attiré par ses yeux ambres, cela l'avait effrayé car il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il retourna à la surface pour voir où était Koushi et l'aperçut accroché à la fenêtre d'une des cabines. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

Koushi admirait les gens faire la fête avec amusement. Il aurait bien aimé être là, avec eux en train de danser au son de cette musique entrainante quand soudain ses yeux se posèrent sur le plus bel humain qu'il lui avait été donner de voir. Ses yeux d'un marron foncé étaient si doux et son sourire si chaleureux. Le coeur du triton fondit lorsqu'il le vit rire à la plaisanterie d'un autre humain. La voix de Tobio le tira de sa rêverie : "Koushi, retourne à la mer, cela serait dangereux si un humain te remarque."

Son frère ainé se retourna pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter quand une violente bourrasque le fit tomber à la mer. Tobio alla plonger pour le rejoindre quand il vit de sombres nuages noirs suivi d'un vent qui redoublait d'intensité. Les vagues devinrent de plus en plus déchainées. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Koushi remonta à la surface, la surprise passée pour voir des éclairs frapper depuis le ciel. Sa grand-mère lui en avait parlé, cela pouvait être très dangereux pour les humains car cela détruisait leur navire dans la plupart des cas. Il espérait que celui qui s'était plut à voir n'aurait rien.

Daichi ordonna frénétiquement de faire tomber les petits bateaux à la mer et qui servaient dans ce genre d'urgence. Les marins tentaient désespérement d'éviter le naufrage mais le vent fut trop fort. Le noiraud chercha Shouyou qui s'accrochait à la rambarde afin de ne pas tomber. Il vit ensuite le capitaine l'amener à un bateau d'appointage à son grand soulagement.

Le roux vit son grand frère s'approcher de lui avant d'être emporté par une vague. "Daichi!"

Koushi qui fut au fond de l'eau afin de protéger Tobio des poutres qui tombaient au fur et à mesure que le bâteau se détruisait, vit le bel humain couler dans l'eau sous ses yeux. Le triton se souvint que ceux-ci ne pouvaient respirer dans l'eau sous peine de mourir. "Je suis désolé, Tobio, fit-il en rompant son étreinte, mais je dois le sauver.

\- Koushi!"

Le noiraud voulut le rejoindre mais celui-ci avait pris l'humain dans ses bras pour nager en quatrième vitesse. Il décida de repartir au royaume tout en sachant que son frère reviendrait bientôt.

Pendant ce temps, Koushi nagea sans s'arrêter jusqu'à regagner une rive où il allongea l'humain sur le sable. Le soleil se levait doucement dans le ciel, il en profita alors pour contempler tendrement le visage de l'homme allongé, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts, humant son léger parfum qui lui évoquait la jacinthe d'eau avant d'admirer les traits volontaires tout en effleurant le front de ses lèvres quand soudainement il le sentit bouger sous lui.

Koushi fut soulagé de le voir revenir à lui mais le son des cloches, suivi de bruits de pas au loin le fit s'éloigner de lui. Le triton regagna la mer et cacha derrière un rocher pour observer silencieusement afin de vérifier si l'humain allait bien.

Daichi cligna des yeux et fut surpris de ne voir personne à ses cotés. Il lui avait pourtant semblé avoir aperçu quelqu'un près de lui, une personne qui l'avait sauvé de la noyade. Le noiraud fut sur le point de s'asseoir quand il se rendit compte qu'une femme aux courts cheveux bruns s'était agenouillée auprès de lui, suivie d'une autre, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et arborant des lunettes, qui, elle, resta debout. Etait-ce elle qui l'avait ramené au rivage? "Vous allez bien? demanda la jeune femme assise, l'inquiétude se lisant dans ses yeux marrons.

Daichi hocha la tête, l'esprit encore dans la confusion avant de se souvenir d'un doux regard noisette bien différent des yeux d'un brun chaud qui le fixaient en ce moment. J'ai dû réver.

Yui regarda l'homme à coté de lui, son odeur était celui d'un alpha comme elle mais le pauvre était trempé jusqu'aux os. Son bateau avait du couler et il avait eu la chance de gagner le rivage."Kiyoko, proposa-t-elle en passant le bras du naufragé sur ses épaules afin de l'aider à se lever, on va l'amener au dispensaire."

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Sa maitresse avait fait construire cet endroit pour aider les plus démunis. Ce fut dommage que son père fut autant prompt à la marier au moindre prince susceptible de donner au royaume plus de prestige...Ou de territoires.

Cette éventuelle prespective lui déchira au coeur et en regardant cet inconnu que Yui-sama soutenait, la dame de compagnie eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

Koushi regarda l'humain qu'il avait sauvé partir en compagnie de deux humaines. Il ne pensa pas que celui-ci savait que c'était lui, un triton des mers, qui l'avait sauvé. Au moins, il est sauf, c'est l'essentiel. Le triton plongea alors au fond de l'océan rejoindre le royaume de son père.

Tooru et Eita trouvèrent leur frère étrange ces derniers temps. Il partait souvent le soir pour revenir la matinée en soupirant et ce manège durait déjà un mois. Les deux tritons avaient beau lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, leur frère cadet restait muet comme une tombe. Il assistait aussi leur grand-mère avec moins d'entrain. Seul Tobio semblait en savoir la raison mais le noiraud restait muet comme une tombe ce qui énerva Tooru qui décida de le prendre entre quatre yeux alors qu'il s'occupait de son jardin aquatique.

"Bon maintenant, tu vas tout me dire Tobio-chan, déclara Tooru en lui adressant un regard bien intimidant, sinon, je vais t'obliger à porter une chaine avec tellement de coquillages que tu ne pourras même plus lever ta queue ne serait-ce que pour nager."

Tobio déglutit en écoutant la menace. Tooru serait capable la mettre à exécution pendant qu'il serait en très de dormir. Le noiraud lui raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur rite de passage. Le brun hocha alors la tête et partit prévenir Eita.

Koushi salua les les enfants tritons et sirènes avant de repartir chez lui, la mine bien triste. Sa grand-mère semblait avoir remarqué sa morosité mais elle préfèrait ne lui faire aucune remarque, attendant certainement qu'il lui parle. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il ne cessait de retourner à la rive où il avait emmené l'humain pour le revoir de nouveau, un mois où il ne le vit pas. Certes, le paysage avec la verdure multicolore présente près de la plage était beau à couper le souffle mais tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de revoir celui qu'il avait sauvé, ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule pour le rassurer pendant qu'il admirait son jardin depuis la fenêtre de son salon. Il se retourna alors pour voir Tooru qui lui adressait un sourire réconfortant : "Tobio-chan m'a tout dit, lui expliqua-t-il, et je crois savoir où se trouve l'humain que tu cherches. Il y a un immense château à la surface près du royaume de Satori, le fiancé d'Eita. Nous irons là-bas.

\- Merci Tooru, c'est gentil, fit Koushi en lui souriant à son tour.

Eita jeta un regard désapprobateur à son grand frère. Amener Koushi là-bas ne ferait que lui alimenter que de faux espoirs néanmoins si cela pouvait apaiser sa mélancolie...Le blond décida de ne rien dire et d'accompagner son frère en compagnie de Tooru. Tobio, bien entendu, les rejoignit tandis que Kenma préférait rester dans son jardin non sans être inquiet au sujet de son grand frère. Il hésitait même à en faire part à Kuro.

Le soir était tombé quand Daichi sortit de son royaume pour se balader comme il avait eu coutume de faire depuis le naufrage du bâteau. La jeune alpha qui l'avait recueilli au dispensaire, Yui-san avait été très gentille à son égard, de même qu'il lui était redevable et lorsqu'il fut retourné dans la résidence royale, le prince avait été soulagé de voir que son frère Shouyou avait survécu.

Ce dernier le suivait d'ailleurs et avait l'air de scruter la mer à la recherche de quelque chose. "Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shouyou?, demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

\- Euh, rien, s'empressa de répondre le roux en se grattant la tête. Pas sûr que son grand frère crut qu'il avait vu une sirène le jour de son anniversaire.

Daichi s'arrêta un moment pour admirer le large, les yeux dans le vague, à penser à la personne qui l'avait sauvé du naufrage. La reverrait-il un jour? Il se le demandait et il le souhaitait du fond du coeur. Le noiraud poussa un soupir las avant de repartir en direction du château, pourquoi espérer alors que son père lui avait déjà désigné une épouse?

Shouyou regarda un moment la mer quand il se rendit compte que son frère commençait à partir : "Eh, attends-moi, Daichi!" Le noiraud attendit alors et le roux puis tous deux quittèrent la crique sans se rendre compte qu'ils avaient été observés par quatre tritons cachés derrière un rocher. "Je vais demander à Satori s'il sait quelque chose sur cet humain, chuchota Eita pendant que Tobio regardait silencieusement l'humain aux cheveux roux courir, il doit certainement savoir quelque chose.

\- Quelque chose me dit que c'est un prince, répliqua Tooru, en tous cas, tu sais maintenant où il vit, Kou-chan." Et puis, ses sentiments envers cet humain disparaitraient vite, du moins, il espérait.

Celui-ci opina de la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres car il avait appris le nom de cet humain auquel il éprouvait de doux sentiments. Le triton décida alors de venir le voir tous les soirs.

Quelques jours plus tard, Eita lui apprit ce qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de son fiancé : l'humain était bien un prince comme l'avait soupçonné Tooru et d'après les poissons présents dans la crique, il viendrait tous les soirs dans la mer dans le but de rechercher quelqu'un. Koushi savait qu'il s'agissait de lui et au fur et à mesure qu'il observait lorsqu'il allait à ma surface la nuit, une envie fleurissait au fond de son coeur.

Le triton s'était mis à apprécier les humains et à vouloir en savoir plus sur eux, à la fois pour rencontrer et connaitre Daichi que pour y vivre mais il n'avait que tristement conscience du fait qu'ils venaient de deux mondes différents. Il ne pouvait se présenter au prince qu'il aimait et encore moins l'emmener au royaume des Mers de l'Ouest lui présenter sa famille.

Il en mourrait. Alors comment pouvait-il rester auprès de lui?

Koushi posa d'ailleurs une question à sa grand-mère à ce sujet : "Les humains ont une courte espérance de vie contrairement à nous êtres de la mer : ils atteignent difficilement une centaine d'années alors que la nôtre est de trois-cents ans par contre ils ont ce que l'on appelle une âme.

\- Une âme?" De quoi pouvait-il s'agir?

\- Une partie de l'humain qui reste après sa mort et qui rejoint les étoiles, expliqua sa grand-mère, nous autres sirènes et tritons nous nous dissolvons en écume et cela en est fini de nous. Les humains perdent leur corps mais leur âme perdure puisque celle-ci est immortelle. Ceux qui ont une âme peuvent d'ailleurs pleurer lorsqu'ils ressentent une émotion trop forte, de l'eau semblable à notre eau de mer coule de leurs yeux à ce moment-là."

Koushi réfléchit. S'il possédait lui aussi une âme immortelle, il allait pouvoir rester auprès de Daichi. "Comment fait-on pour avoir une âme, grand-mère?

\- Il faut être aimé d'un humain mais son amour doit être fort au point qu'il renoncerait à ce qui lui est cher pour la personne qu'il aime. Une âme se formera alors et s'unira à celle de cet humain pour l'éternité, rejoignant les étoiles après leurs morts, mais les humains nous considèrent comme des monstres avec nos queues de poisson, ajouta-t-elle pour dissuader son petit-fils, donc c'est chose impossible.

\- C'est bien dommage, déclara le triton, la déception se lisant sur son visage.

\- Allons mon petit Koushi, le réconforta la doyenne, nous vivons dans un endroit merveilleux au fin fond de l'océan avec ses poissons multicolores et sa nature foisonnante, de plus tu peux pleinement en profiter durant près de trois-cents ans. Ton frère Tooru cèlèbre son mariage ce soir, tu pourras entonner une chanson en son honneur surtout que tu as la plus belle voix du royaume. Cela te changera certainement les idées."

Koushi aimait chanter mais là, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Pourtant, il se résolut à le faire, à la fois pour son frère et pour sa grand-mère.

Durant le bal organisé à l'occasion de son mariage, Tooru regardait son frère à la dèrobée. Tout le monde avait aimé entendre la douce voix de ce dernier mais le brun avait perçu de la mélancolie dans son timbre. Tobio-chan aussi d'ailleurs vu qu'il l'observait à la dérobée avec inquiétude. Eita était occupé à bavarder avec son fiancé Satori en vu de leur mariage prochain quant à Kenma, comme à son habitude, il s'était vite éclipsé, ne supportant pas l'ambiance des réceptions mondaines (surtout qu'il avait le prince Lev des mers du Nord qui tentait de lui faire constamment la cour). Hajime remarqua d'ailleurs sa mine morose : "Tout va bien, Tooru?, s'enquit-il avec inquiétude en posant doucement la main sur son épaule.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Iwa-chan, le rassura Tooru en lui souriant tendrement, c'est juste qu'un de mes adorables petits frères n'est pas bien en ce moment donc je m'inquiète. J'espère seulement qu'il remontera la pente."

Hajime le serra doucement contre lui. Même s'il avait tendance à les taquiner, il savait que Tooru tenait beaucoup à ses frères. "Et si nous allions manger un bout au buffet?, proposa-t-il pour lui changer les idées.

\- Bonne idée, répondit Tooru tandis que son époux desserra son étreinte, j'ai envie de fruits de mer.

Pendant ce temps, Koushi regardait tristement ce beau monde, l'histoire de sa grand-mère trottant encore dans sa tête. Il fut vraiment heureux pour son frère mais ses pensées étaient remplies d'images de Daichi. Le triton prit alors une décision. Si le prince ne pouvait pas aller dans son monde, c'était lui qui irait dans le sien quitte à tout sacrifier pour ça et il connaissait la personne parfaite pour ça.

Le triton prétexta donc la fatigue auprès de Tobio qui était occupé à servir les invités et refusant gentiment sa proposition de le raccompagner. Il devait être seul pour rencontrer la sorcière des mers.

Kenma et Tetsurou se detendirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand ils entendirent les algues frémir légèrement. Le sorcier des mers fit signe au prince triton de se cacher derrière le buisson d'algues situées près de sa couche tandis qu'un autre triton entra dans sa caverne. Kenma découvrit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de son grand frère Koushi. Mais qu'est-il venu demander à Kuro?

"Je suis le prince Koushi, se présenta-t-il avant de poursuivre d'un ton plus ferme, et je souhaite devenir un humain."

Tetsurou le dévisagea un moment avant de regarder Kenma à la dérobée qui le suppliait du regard de ne pas réaliser le souhait insensé de son frère. Son ami lui avait parlé du fait que celui-ci s'était amouraché d'un humain et lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes à ce sujet. Le noiraud décida donc de l'en dissuader à juste titre : "Même si votre souhait est exaucé, cela deviendra automatiquement une malédiction. Ma magie est tout sauf bénéfique, votre altesse, dèclara le sorcier des mers, et vous risquez d'en payer le prix fort, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Koushi avait été surpris de rencontrer un jeune sorcier au lieu d'une vieille sorcière mais il comprit ce que cela impliquait. Pourtant, s'il pouvait voir Daichi et être auprès de lui...: "Je suis prèt à en prendre le risque." Car son amour pour le prince fut tel qu'il passait avant celui de sa famille. En voyant ses yeux noisettes si déterminé, Tetsurou ne put qu'accepter. C'était ça ou il serait capable de demander de l'aide à d'autres sorcières que lui, des sorcières moins compatissantes.

Désolé, Kenma.

"Bien, soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers son chaudron, par contre, autant te prévenir : tu souffriras le martyr dès que tu marcheras avec ces colonnes bizarres que les humains appellent les jambes et je dois sacrifier ce qu'il y a de meilleur en toi pour créer ma potion, poursuivit-il en allumant le chaudron par le biais d' un feu magique, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais la plus belle voix du royaume. Cela fera l'affaire."

Koushi porta la main à sa gorge en hochant lentement la tête, cependant un peu inquiet à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir faire part de ses sentiments à Daichi. Il n'avait que de vagues notions de langage humain écrit, cela allait être compliqué. "Tes yeux seront ton langage, le rassura cependant Tetsurou en se taillant légèrement le poignet à l'aide d'un petit poignard pour faire couler son sang noir dans le chaudron, je vais faire en sorte qu'ils deviennent plus expressifs. Maintenant, l'ingredient principal."

Kenma observa la scène depuis sa cachette et dut fermer les yeux lorsqu'il entendit son frère crier longuement avant de ne plus entendre aucun son venant de lui. Cela lui fendit le coeur, il était même très tenté d'arrêter tout ça, de dire à Kuro de ne rien lui faire mais il savait que Koushi en serait malheureux. Il avait vu se dépérir petit à petit ces derniers jours et ne souhaitait plus le voir aussi triste.

Koushi, pendant ce temps, regardait la boule lumineuse qui luisait au creux de la main du sorcier qui la plongea dans son chaudron. Ce dernier lui avait jeté un sort extrêmement douloureux avec la sensation d'avoir une partie de lui qui avait été atrocement arrachée, ce qui avait été le cas.

Tetsurou filtra ensuite la potion dans une fiole en poursuivant : "Pour que tu deviennes pleinement un être humain, il faudra que tu aimes un des leurs et que tu t'en fasses aimer en retour afin de gagner une âme. Si jamais celui ou celle que tu portes dans ton coeur s'unit à quelqu'un d'autre, ton coeur se brisera et tu deviendras écume, termina-t-il en lui tendant le récipient empli d'un liquide bleuâtre.

Koushi regarda la fiole d'une main tremblante avant de hocher la tête. Il ne voulait plus revenir en arrière : "Merci, sorcier des mers, déclara en lui adressant un sourire de gratitude avant de quitter rapidement la grotte.

Kenma en profita alors pour rejoindre Kuro qui lui adressa ces mots : "Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Kenma mais ton frère est désespéré. Si je lui aurais refusé mes services, il serait sorti voir une de mes collègues et les connaissant, plutôt que de lui retirer la voix par magie, elles lui auraient carrément coupé la langue. Ma mère était une adepte de mutilations en tous genres, continua-t-il, la mine assombrie, et elle lançait souvent des concours auprès de ses amies à qui mutilerait le plus de personnes."

Kenma fut estomaqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il savait les sorcières des mers cruelles mais pas à ce point-là. Le prince se laissa ensuite étreindre par Kuro tout en sachant combien c'était dur pour lui d'user de sa magie de cette manière. La blessure présente sur son poignet se cicatrisa d'ailleurs. "Heureusement que tu es là, Kenma, murmura-t-il contre son oreille, sinon je ne sais pas si j'aurai tenu."

Kenma lui rendit son étreinte avec tristesse tout en pensant à son grand frère qui avait tout sacrifié pour un amour qui risquait d'être illusoire. Il demanderait à Tobio de garder un oeil sur lui dès qu'il se serait changer en humain, afin de voir si tout se passait bien. Nul doute que le frère cadet ne serait pas très content en apprenant la nouvelle.


	2. Chapitre 2

Koushi atteignit la rive et se posa sur le sable où il ouvrit la petite bouteille avant de froncer le nez face à l'odeur nauséabonde. C'est parti, pensa-t-il en déglutissant. Le triton but alors la potion d'une seule traite...Pour pousser un cri silencieux, pris d'une douleur déchirante en sentant sa queue de poisson se séparer en deux, ses écailles disparaissant pour devenir une peau lisse et uniforme.

Il reprit son souffle puis admira ses nouvelles jambes en les touchant légèrement, appréciant la douceur de cette peau toute chaude et bougeant un peu les petits orteils avec amusement. Koushi regarda ensuite ce qu'il avait entre ses jambes en rougissant légèrement au souvenir de ce que lui avait raconté sa grand-mère à ce sujet. De toute façon, il était un humain maintenant et il devait s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition. La première chose que je dois faire c'est de retrouver Daichi.

Koushi se leva tant bien que mal avant de tomber sur ses genoux en se mordant les lèvres face à la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Le sorcier des mers avait raison : à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'une lame avait traversé ses jambes. Cependant, il ne renonça pas et décida de se remettre sur pieds quand une main prit la sienne. "Tout va bien?" Les yeux noisettes rencontrèrent alors les prunelles de l'être si cher à son coeur.

Daichi contempla l'inconnu agenouillé en face de lui. Le prince était parti se balader à la plage tôt le matin pour se ressourcer un peu quand il avait vu cet inconnu dans toute sa nudité près de la mer et en souffrance. Il venait certainement d'un navire qui avait fait naufrage mais en tous cas, il le trouvait magnifique avec sa longue chevelure grise, ses iris noisettes et sa peau de porcelaine. Par contre, le noiraud évita de s'attarder trop sur ce corps gracieux malgré une douce senteur de nénuphar qui semblait l'embaumer. C'est donc un omega.

Le prince retira donc sa chemise pour le recouvrir et le porta ensuite comme une mariée à la grande surprise de celui-ci. Koushi fut en effet étonné et touché de la prévenance dont Daichi faisait preuve toutefois il s'endormit rapidement tandis qu'ils faisaient route au chateau, épuisé par ce changement et bercé par une douce odeur musquée semblant provenir de son prince.

Daichi emmena donc le pauvre omega au palais et demanda aux domestiques de lui préparer une chambre sous l'oeil curieux de son petit frère. "Qui est cet omega, Daichi?

\- Un naufragé que j'ai trouvé sur la plage, lui expliqua son grand frère en contemplant brièvement le jeune homme endormi, il va rester au palais le temps qu'il se rétablisse." Le prince fut cependant intrigué par cet inconnu et surtout par ses yeux noisettes. Ils lui rappelaient étrangement ceux qu'il avait vus lorsqu'il avait échoué sur la plage. Shouyou lui disait souvent que c'était une sirène mais Daichi ne croyait pas en ce genre de choses.

Koushi ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir qu'il se trouvait bien au chaud dans un lit bien spacieux. La chambre était grande et richement décorée, bien plus que la sienne bien que, niveau matériaux, c'était sensiblement différent. Les meubles n'étaient pas taillés dans la pierre, cependant, il laissa ses observations de coté pour découvrir son prince qui s'était assoupit à son chevet en lui tenant la main.

Koushi s'assit en lui adressant un tendre sourire puis il effleura les courtes mèches noires de ses doigts. Daichi s'éveilla d'ailleurs à ce contact. Il avait veillé sur ce bel omega toute la nuit, profitant de ce moment pour admirer sa beauté délicate et s'était endormi à son chevet. Il émanait quelque chose d'irréel en lui, il ne pouvait pas dire quoi exactement. Le noiraud en saurait probablement plus en lui parlant. "Bonjour, vous allez bien? Vous avez dormi un jour durant, demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux pour se réveiller.

Koushi s'apprêta à répondre avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Il hocha donc la tête en lui adressant un regard désolé. "Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?, s'enquit alors Daichi qui commença à être inquiet.

L'omega montra sa gorge du doigt pour ensuite secouer la tête. "Vous ne pouvez pas parler, c'est ça?"

Hochement de tête.

"Je peux vous amener de quoi écrire, alors, proposa le prince.

Koushi secoua la tête, encore plus dèsespéré. Daichi fut attristé de voir ce jeune homme qui, non seulement était muet mais en plus était analphabète. Le prince décida de ne pas juger sa condition, considérant tous les êtres comme égaux, qu'ilq furent alpha, omega ou beta Néanmoins, il suffisait seulement de lui apprendre. "Je peux demander à mon petit frère de vous apprendre la lecture et l'écriture si vous le souhaitez. J'aurai bien aimé le faire moi-même, s'attrista-t-il en se grattant la tête, mais mon père me sollicite beaucoup ces derniers temps."

Koushi comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Etre un prince, surtout le premier héritier, impliquait beaucoup de responsabilités. En tant qu'ainé de la fratrie, son frère Tooru assistait constamment leur père pour devenir un bon roi et il se souvint combien il était éreinté parfois. L'ancien triton posa donc la main sur celle du prince pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire et lui adressa un regard et un sourire de gratitude.

Daichi lui sourit et s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose quand ils furent interrompus par l'intendant du prince, Ennoshita-san. "Prince Daichi, sa majesté vous demande."

Encore?, maugréa-t-il intérieurement. "Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il auprès du jeune omega, mais je dois vous laisser. Je vais prévenir mon frère afin qu'il puisse vous aider. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un omega comme vous et il est très gentil bien qu'un peu trop fonceur et zu fait, j'allais oublier. Je suis Daichi, le prince de ce royaume."

Koushi fit une légère courbette pour lui montrer qu'il était enchanté de le connaitre. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir lui parler le frustrait grandement mais il avait décidé de tout faire pour que Daichi le comprenne sans sa voix bien que l'aide de son petit frère était plus que bienvenue. De même qu'il connaissait cette histoire de classes par le biais de sa grand-mère et si le prince l'avait désigné en tant qu'omega, cela voulait aussi dire qu'il pouvait avoir des enfants.

Cependant, c'était encore trop tôt de penser à ça, Koushi devait d'abord gagner son coeur. Daichi sortit de la chambre en soupirant. Il se demandait ce que lui réservait encore son père cette fois-ci pour le déranger alors qu'il fut en agréable compagnie.

La nuit tombée, Shouyou se baladait tranquillement à la plage, tout sourire et content de sa journée. Son frère lui avait présenté l'omega naufragé et le roux l'avait d'emblée trouvé très gentil même s'il ne pouvait pas parler. En tous cas, il avait très vite appris la lecture et l'écriture à son grand étonnement et c'était ainsi que Daichi et lui eurent appris qu'il se nommait Koushi, que son bateau avait échoué sur ces terres et qu'il en était le seul survivant. Shouyou avait remarqué la façon dont son frère le regardait mais pourtant, il avait l'air si triste.

"Que lui a dit père pour...?" Un petit bruit dans l'eau l'alerta. "C'est quoi ce bruit?"

Tobio s'était planqué derrière un rocher près des rives en voyant l'humain se retourner vers lui. Kenma lui avait raconté pour Koushi tout en lui demandant de veiller sur lui de loin, ce qu'il avait d'emblée accepté.

Par contre, il ne s'était pas attendu à croiser cet humain aux cheveux roux qui l'intriguait tant. Le noiraud espérait que celui-ci fut parti..."Je t'ai retrouvé, mademoiselle la sirène!, cria une voix aigue depuis le rocher au-dessus de lui.

Tobio se retourna pour rencontrer l'humain qui venait de s'asseoir sur la pierre, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Shouyou fut heureux de voir que ce qu'il avait vu le soir de l'anniversaire de Daichi était réel...A un détail près : "Tu es un garçon?, s'étonna-t-il en détaillant le torse plat du noiraud.

\- Je suis un triton, imbécile, pas une sirène, s'offusqua Tobio pour ensuite lui ordonner, fais-moi de la place sur le rocher."

Shouyou grommela mais fit quand même ce qu'il avait demandé. Je me demande si tous les tritons ont aussi mauvais caractère que lui. L'omega roux fut alors émerveillé par la jolie queue de poisson du triton qui s'était assis, d'un beau bleu marine dont les écailles furent joliment reflétées par la lumière de la lune, leur donnant ainsi un bel éclat nacré.

Tobio le regarda toucher sa queue du bout des doigts. Il ne pouvait pas le critiquer. Lui-même était fasciné par les jambes de ce dernier, il sentait aussi un doux parfum venant de lui qu'il renifla en sentant le corps du plus petit. Shouyou tressaillit puis eut un mouvement de recul. "Tu sens bon, murmura-t-il simplement, cela me rappelle les grenades que plante mon frère." Kenma adorait ces fruits.

Shouyou fut flatté d'entendre que son odeur attirait les êtres de la mer mais il voulut mieux connaitre cette belle créature qui était censé n'être qu'une légende. "Je m'appelle Shouyou, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main, un des princes du royaume qui se trouve derrière cette plage. Et toi?

\- Tobio, répondit le triton en lui prenant la main, la trouvant douce et agréablement chaude, un des cinq princes des mers de l'Ouest, je suis ici pour en savoir plus sur les humains, mentit-il. Shouyou devait certainement être le petit frère du prince dont Koushi était amoureux. Lui parler lui permettrait de soutirer des nouvelles de son frère sans lui dire qui il était vraiment. Il suffirait de bien manoeuvrer la conversation.

\- Dis Tobio, tu peux me parler du monde des mers?, demanda le roux tout en admirant les beaux iris océans, je te parlerai aussi de celui des humains, comme ça.

Tobio opina de la tête. Juste l'occasion qu'il fallait. "D'accord, répondit-il, on n'a qu'à se donner rendez-vous ici, la nuit tombée."

Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit le visage rayonnant de Shouyou.

Les jours s'écoulèrent, Daichi et Koushi se rapprochant davantage. Le prince parvenait à communiquer avec l'omega. En plus de l'écriture qu'il avait vite appris, le regard de ce dernier exprimait facilement ce qu'il ressentait et il fut touché par sa grande curiosité et surtout sur son émerveillement de la moindre chose au point qu'il ne pensait plus à la personne qui l'avait sauvé le jour de ses dix-sept ans. Daichi avait des fois l'impression qu'il venait d'un monde bien différent du sien. En tous cas, le prince se sentait bien à ses cotés et il fut même tenté de le courtiser davantage. Toutefois, un nuage plana sur cet amour naissant, un nuage incarné par son père.

Koushi le remarqua d'ailleurs, un jour où ils se reposaient dans le jardin intérieur du palais, assis sur un des bancs en marbre en train d'admirer la végétation luxuriante. L'ancien triton l'interrogea du regard avec inquiétude en le voyant froncer constamment ses sourcils, "Tout va bien, Koushi, tenta de le rassurer Daichi en lui caressant la joue, j'ai juste des petits soucis de famille." Enfin, si on pouvait nommer ça des petits soucis.

Plus le temps passait, plus son père insistait sur le fait qu'il devait se marier. C'était ça où il forçait Shouyou à épouser un alpha et le connaissant, il serait capable d'en choisir un assez vieux pour peu qu'il possède un royaume puissant et ça, le prince voulait l'éviter. D'ailleurs, il avait remarqué que son petit frère fut très joyeux, ces derniers temps.

Comme il fut coutume depuis ses derniers jours, Shouyou contemplait la mer la nuit tombée, assis sur le rocher en compagnie de Tobio. Ils avaient appris à se connaitre, ces derniers temps et à apprécier la compagnie de l'un de l'autre. Bon, Shouyou trouvait le triton un peu caractériel mais il l'appréciait de plus en plus et fut davantage curieux vis-à -vis du monde des mers. "Je pourrais aller chez toi, un jour?, demanda alors le roux un soir pendant qu'ils admiraient la pleine lune.

Tobio se rembrunit en regardant le plus petit poser sa tête sur son épaule. Lui aussi aurait souhaité lui montrer son royaume et lui présenter ses frères mais il savait que Shouyou perdrait la vie s'il allait au fond de l'eau. "Non, répondit-il tristement, tu en mourrais." Il s'était attaché à cet humain plus que de raison et commençait à comprendre Koushi. Au moins, le triton savait que son frère allait bien vu que Shouyou lui parlait souvent d'une personne muette qui rendait son grand frère heureux.

Tous deux se donnèrent la main et continuèrent d'admirer tristement l'océan.

Malheureusement, un jour, une calèche arriva au chateau. Daichi accueillit les personnes qui arrivèrent au palais et reconnut alors la jeune alpha qui l'avait recueilli quand il s'était échoué sur la plage. "Voici la princesse Yui, lui présenta son père, son père et moi avons décidé de votre mariage au lieu de nous faire la guerre. Il sera célébré demain."

Daichi et Yui accusèrent mal la nouvelle. "Mais nous sommes tous les deux des alphas, c'est absurde.

\- Allons, Daichi, se moqua son père, j'ai bien vu que tu gardes un omega au château, ces derniers temps. Il ferait un excellent amant et un bon reproducteur pour les héritiers... A moins que tu veuilles voir Shouyou marié."

Le noiraud serrait les poings. Comment osait-il traiter Koushi de la sorte? Cependant, je n'ai pas le choix. Père serait capable de provoquer une guerre avec le royaume de Yui-san si son désir est contrarié voire forcer Shouyou à se marier avec un alpha sinistre.

Le prince accueillit donc Yui et sa dame de compagnie Kiyoko dans le chateau puis leur montra leurs quartiers avant de repartir aussi sec. Le noiraud s'était rendu compte que cela n'enchantait guère la princesse non plus mais il fallait s'y résoudre. Le plus dur était d'annoncer la nouvelle à Koushi.

Celui-ci était en train de lire un livre en compagnie de Shouyou. Le prince se plut à regarder son doux sourire bienveillant et s'en voulut encore plus car celui-ci allait bientôt s'effacer. Il ne lui avait pas encore avoué ses sentiments à son égard, et ce à juste titre. Je suis vraiment un lache mais..."Shouyou, tu peux nous laisser seul?"

Le roux l'interrogea du regard avant de quitter la pièce. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il décida donc d'écouter aux portes afin de savoir de quoi il retournait. Koushi eut un mauvais pressentiment en voyant Daichi s'agenouilller devant lui et prendre tendrement ses mains. Le prince et lui partageaient de tendres moments maintenant, que cela fut lors des balades qu'ils faisaient où Daichi lui montrait la flore environnante ou la nuit lorsqu'il dormait dans ses bras, savourant son odeur musquée.

L'ancien triton se disait que ses doux sentiments lui étaient enfin parvenus mais en voyant le regard triste de son aimé, Koushi se douta que quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Allait-il l'abandonner? "Koushi, déclara Daichi en embrassant ses deux mains, je vais me marier après-demain avec la princesse d'un autre royaume, il sentit ses mains trembler, tu es très cher à mon coeur et c'est pour cette raison que je ne souhaite pas que tu deviennes mon amant. Je te respecte trop pour ça, le prince baissa les yeux, pardonne-moi."

Une main caressa doucement sa joue et le noiraud rencontra ensuite un sourire empli de compassion. Koushi était heureux car, en prononçant ces mots, Daichi lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Mais pas au point de tout sacrifier pour lui.

Il chérirait au moins tous leurs moments passés ensemble lorsqu'il se changerait en écume. Certes, il n'avait pas reçu une ame mais il avait ressenti un amour partagé et cela lui suffisait.

Daichi sentit des lèvres effleurer tendrement son front. Un geste qui le toucha autant qui le facha. Pas contre Koushi mais contre lui-même.

Le soir, Tobio fut surpris et inquiet de voir un Shouyou en larmes sur le rocher. Le triton s'assit à coté de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Shouyou?

\- Mon frère est un idiot, sanglota-t-il avant de se reprendre, enfin non, je sais qu'il fait ça pour protéger le royaume et moi mais il ne devrait pas se marier avec quelqu'un avec qui il ressent rien...C'est Koushi qui l'aime."

Tobio relâcha vite son étreinte et plongea dans l'eau. Si Koushi ne s'unissait pas avec le frère de Shouyou, il se changerait en écume. "Tobio, appela le roux, confus de l'attitude du triton.

\- Je dois partir, s'excusa le noiraud avant de plonger pour de bon. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Le triton nagea alors jusqu'à son royaume prévenir ses frères. Ils devaient voir le sorcier des mers. Lui seul peut rompre le sort et sauver Koushi.

Tetsurou se doutait que Kenma reviendrait en compagnie de ses trois frères. Il eut un soupir désabusé et se demanda pourquoi il usait encore de sa magie si cela rendait les gens malheureux. C'était surtout voir le visage chagriné et coupable de Kenma qui l'énerva pourtant, à son grand étonnement, son frère ainé Tooru ne lui en voulait pas. "Koushi a fait son choix, déclara ce dernier, mais nous ne voulons pas qu'il se change en écume alors que faire pour rompre le sort que tu lui as lancé?

\- Nous sommes prêts à tout sacrifier si cela pouvait ramener notre frère, renchérit Eita.

Tetsurou les regarda tristement avant de se diriger vers son chaudron en prenant un de ses poignards. Il laissa ensuite couler son sang en se taillant légèrement le poignet. J'ai bien fait de récurer le chaudron à l'aide des couleuvres, le sort sera plus efficace. Le noiraud passa aussi un autre poignard à Kenma après avoir plongé celui enduit de son sang noir dans le chaudron. "Il me faut vos cheveux."

Kenma, Tooru et Eita s'exécutèrent rapidement alors que Tobio eut un instant d'hésitation, le visage de Shouyou apparaissant dans ses pensées. Il la sentait mal cette histoire mais il souhaitait sauver la vie de Koushi, quoiqu'il en coûte. Le triton prit donc ses longues mèches noires et se mit à les trancher.

Le lendemain, Daichi attendit son épouse devant l'autel au son des cloches mais le coeur n'y était pas, Shouyou, qui était en train de tenir les alliances, n'avait pas l'air joyeux non plus... Le prince vit ensuite Koushi tenir la traîne de Yui-san, un sourire de façade aux lèvres, tanfis que celle-ci était en train d'observer sa dame de compagnie à la dérobée, la culpabilité se lisant dans son regard. Le noiraud mourut d'envie de le prendre par la main et de fuir à ses cotés mais en croisant le regard impatient de son père, il se résolut de se retenir.

Le mariage avait beau se faire dans la joie pour certains, elle avait l'allure d'une cérémonie funèbre. Les deux familles royales et leur entourage furent ensuite invitées à prendre un bâteau luxueux pour la nuit de noces du prince et de son épouse et qui servirait ensuite pour la lune de miel. Daichi et Yui restèrent assis sur leur lit dans un silence inconfortable. La princesse fut la première à le rompre : "Si tu t'inquiètes pour l'héritier, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Kiyoko attend mon enfant."

Le prince lui lança un regard surpris. "Mon père ne voulait pas de ce mariage à la base, poursuivit la brune en croisant les doigts, mais il ne voulait pas mettre ton royaume à feu et à sang pour prendre ton royaume. Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir pu empêchet, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant les yeux, je sais que c'est égoiste mais cela ne te dérange pas si je rejoins ma compagne? Je ressens sa tristesse."

Daichi hocha la tête et la laissa partir. Il était déjà tard et tout le monde devait dormir. Koushi aussi d'ailleurs mais aussi tentante qu'était l'envie de rejoindre sa couche, le prince préféra rester dans sa chambre, noyé dans ses pensées moroses.

Koushi marchait sur le pont en regardant le ciel nocturne. L'ancien triton avait décidé qu'il passerait sa dernière nuit là, à contempler les trainées scintillantes au-dessus de lui. Là où allaient les ames des humains une fois morts, un lieu qui lui était inaccessible. Cependant, il ne regrettait rien. Un bruit dans l'eau le coupa dans sa rêverie. Koushi regarda la mer et découvrit alors avec horreur ses quatre frères avec les cheveux coupés. Avoir une longue chevelure était un gage de prestige pour quelqu'un de sang royal et la couper était un déshonneur. "Nous avons sacrifié nos cheveux au sorcier des mers pour que tu reviennes Koushi, expliqua Tooru en lui lançant un poignard, plante-le dans le coeur du prince et tu redeviendras un triton mais dépêche-toi, tu as jusqu'à l'aube pour le faire, sinon tu deviendras écume."

Koushi regarda le poignard d'une main tremblante. Il devait tuer Daichi pour continuer à vivre. Rien que de penser à cette éventualité l'effraya. S'il aurait eu une ame, il serait en train de pleurer maintenant. "On t'attendra chez nous, fit ensuite Eita, de toute façon, en trois cents ans, tu l'oublieras cet humain.

\- Fais-vite Koushi, poursuivit Kenma, le soleil est sur le point de se lever."

Tobio ne répondit rien mais aperçut Shouyou en compagnie de son frère près du pont en train de lui lancer un regard mortifié. Pardonne-moi, Shouyou. "Je t'attends en bas Koushi, dit-il simplement avant de plonger avec ses frères. Le noiraud regarda ses frères partir pour leur royaume tandis qu'il restait près de la surface. Son frère aurait besoin d'être soutenu après le sacrifice qu'il ferait.

Daichi ne crut ce qu'il avait entendu. A la base, il avait eu du mal à dormir et il avait croisé Shouyou qui sortait de sa cabine, la mine aussi déprimée que la sienne mais en entendant et surtout en regardant ces êtres de la mer, le prince sut que son petit frère avait raison.

Et Koushi était un des leurs...Donc celui qui l'avait sauvé..."C'est toi, Koushi qui m'a sauvé du naufrage?"

L'ancien triton hocha doucement la tête. Oui, je t'ai sauvé.

Le soleil se levait quand Daichi le prit dans ses bras. Ses mains serrèrent le poignard qu'il tenait.

Je t'ai aimé au premier regard.

Le prince vit des petites bulles s'évaporer du corps de son aimé qui effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser.

Je ne peux pas te tuer car tu es tout pour moi, Daichi. Adieu.

Il repoussa Daichi pour plonger dans l'eau. "Koushi!"

Shouyou poussa un cri en voyant son frère sauter du bâteau à son tour.

Tobio nagea en voyant Koushi tomber à la dérive. Son frère était encore un hu mainmais il se changeait lentement mais surement en écume. Le noiraud tenta de le rejoindre en train de crier son nom quand le prince apparut dans l'eau pour le prendre dans ses bras. Koushi sentit une douce chaleur émaner de son coeur lorsque Daichi l'embrassa tendrement, murmurant un "Je t'aime" contre ses lèvres avant de sentir un goût bien âcre dans sa bouche.

Du sang.

Ses yeux trouvèrent le poignard logé dans le coeur de Daichi. Son prince s'était sacrifié pour qu'il vive en temps que triton. Noooon!

Tobio décida alors de rejoindre son frère pour le réconforter quand il vit ce dernier prendre le poignard pour se transpercer le coeur à son tour. "Koushiiiii." Le triton ne se changea pas en écume cette fois-ci, il coulait, le corps de Daichi dans ses bras, secoua lentement la tête lorsque Tobio nagea vers lui avant de fermer doucement les yeux le sourire aux lèvres.

Le noiraud leva les yeux pour voir Shouyou à deux doigts de couler, il le prit dans ses bras et l'amena à la surface où il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en se réfugiant dans ses bras. "Tout ça, c'est de la faute de mon père, je le hais."

Tobio le berça doucement sans mot dire. Ils avaient tous deux perdus leurs frères et même si lui en avait trois autres avec lesquels il se serrerait les coudes, Shouyou serait seul. Le noiraud prit alors une décision, la même que celle de Koushi. Lui aussi aimait un humain et il savait que celui-ci éprouvait des sentiments à son égard. Il ferait tout pour qu'ils furent ensemble quitte à affronter le père de ce dernier. Le triton vit ensuite une perle luisante dans les mains du roux. "J'ai trouvé ça dans l'eau, expliqua Shouyou après s'être calmé, tu crois que...?"

Tobio lui avait expliqué comment étaient conçus les êtres de la mer. "Oui, c'est l'enfant de nos deux frères né de leur baiser, il lui embrassa le front, je te le confie.

\- Mais Tobio..." C'était incensé que lui, un humain s'en occupe. Cependant, Tobio l'arreta en posant un doigt sur les lèvres.

\- Je serai bientôt là, déclara-t-il en plongeant dans l'eau, veille bien sur l'enfant."

Shouyou ne comprit pas ce que le triton voulut dire par là. Le roux regarda de nouveau la perle où émanait une douce chaleur. C'était tout ce qu'il restait de son frère et il s'occuperait de lui.

Un mois plus tard, le royaume des mers avait achevè le deuil du prince Koushi et préparait maintenant la cérémonie de mariage du prince Eita. Une scupture représentant le prince décédé et l'humain qu'il aimait fut érigé non loin du palais et le roi décida de laisser ses fils d'aimer qui il voulait, ne voulant pas qu'un incident comme celui de cet humain se produisit dans son royaume. Tobio avait gardé ses cheveux courts et avait veillé sur la grand-mère durant tout le mois.

La doyenne avait regretté d'avoir conté les histoires sur le monde des humains à son petit-fils mais le noiraud l'avait réconfortée en lui disant que Koushi avait étè très heureux de sa vie là-bas. Kenma s'évertuait aussi à défendre Tetsurou contre les assauts des tritons et des sirènes qui lui en voulaient pour la mort du prince. Il avait annoncé à ses frères qu'il passerait ses trois-cents ans à ses cotés et aucun ne l'avait critiqué sur ce point, Tetsurou n'étant pas quelqu'un de maléfique,

Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs embrassés, il n'y avait pas longtemps et veillait maintenant sur la perle contenant leur enfant, tout comme Tooru et Hajime le firent avec le leur.

Tobio fêta donc le mariage de Satori et Eita avant de partir voir Tetsurou pour lui demander un dernier service. "Tu es sûr?, demanda le sorcier des marais en préparant le philtre.

Le triton hocha la tête. Tout comme Koushi, il avait décidé de suivre son coeur.

"Eh, attends, tu cours trop vite, Umiko, cria Shouyou à la petite fille aux cheveux gris qui courait sur la rive.

Lorsque le père de la princesse Yui avait découvert que son gendre s'était suicidé, il avait décidé d'annexer le royaume de son père et donc de le destituer de ses fonctions. Shouyou avait été donc libre de faire ce qu'il souhaitait et avait laissé son géniteur croupir dans un bouge où il officiait en tant que cireur de chaussures. La princesse lui avait alors proposé de s'occuper de l'éducation du futur héritier (ou future héritière), ce qu'il avait accepté avec joie.

Au moment des funérailles de son frère, le roux avait mis la perle dans un bassin situé près de sa chambre. Celle-ci s'était mise à grandir avant de devenir une petite fille, en l'occurence sa nièce, qu'il avait baptisée Umiko, enfant de la mer. Comme les humains, elle possédait des jambes...Qui se changeait vite en queue de poisson une fois les pieds dans l'eau. Shouyou faisait en sorte que personne ne la voie à ce moment-là bien que tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'elle possédait une voix magnifique. Une voix qui le tira de ses pensées : "Eh, tonton Shouyou, il y a quelqu'un sur le sable."

Le roux eut un moment d'arrêt en découvrant un Tobio nu allongé avec deux jambes au lieu d'une queue. Il attendit qu'il s'assit pour sauter dans ses bras. "Eh, fais attention, imbécile!, s'écria Tobio qui gardait ses yeux fermés, sacrifice qu'il avait offert au sorcier des marais pour le faire devenir humain.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, se mit à pleurer Shouyou, je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas. Je t'aime, tu sais?"

Tobio sentit quelque chose de chaud couler de ses yeux, quelque chose qui lui fit fondre le coeur. Des larmes. Il avait une ame maintenant, une ame qui le fit voir de nouveau les magnifiques prunelles ambres de l'humain qu'il aimait. "Je t'aime aussi, Shouyou, murmura-t-il en lui posant un petit baiser sur les lèvres avant d'être interrompus par la petite Umiko :"Dis, tonton Shouyou, c'est qui ce monsieur?

\- Voici tonton Tobio, le frère de ta maman, répondit le roux en lui présentant le noiraud. Umiko le détailla un moment avant de se jeter dans les bras du noiraud à son grand étonnement. "Bonjour, tonton Tobio!, cria-t-elle joyeusement, moi, c'est Umiko!

Shouyou et Tobio serrèrent leur nièce, formant un doux cocon autour d'elle avant de voir au large, Koushi et Daichi qui les observaient en leur adressant un sourire aimant et bienveillant. "Nous vous souhaitons tout le bonheur du monde, déclara Koushi en tenant la main de celui qu'il aimait.

\- Dites à Umiko que nous l'aimons très fort et que nous veillerons toujours sur vous là où nous sommes, ajouta Daichi.

Le couple s'évapora en une multitudes de petites bulles irisées qui partirent dans le ciel, vers les étoiles où leurs ames étaient unies pour l'éternité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Cela a mis plus de temps car j'écris la requête Omegaverse IwaKage en même temps. On se revoit d'ailleurs avec celle-ci et la suite de L'étincelle. A bientôt.


End file.
